A terapia em Las Vegas
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: E se Lucas tivesse ligado para Brooke ao invés de Peyton ou Lindsey? Ela aceitaria o pedido de casamento? Vejam!
1. Capítulo I

One Tree Hill

**One Tree Hill**

**Estilo: **_Short-Fic (mas pode ficar comprida se tiver muitas reviews)._

**Resumo: **_E se o Lucas tivesse ligado para Brooke ao invés de Peyton ou da Lindsey?_

**Capítulo 01.**

- Você só pode estar brincando, Lucas Scott! – murmurou Brooke ao vê-lo no aeroporto. Lucas a esperava de um modo carinhoso, com os braços abertos.

- Você não me leva a sério, não é mesmo? – murmurou ele em seu ouvido.

- Qual é? Acha mesmo que eu vou cair na sua lábia outra vez? – Brooke riu abertamente e se afastou de seu abraço e pegou um dos tickets em sua mão com avidez – De qualquer forma, eu preciso mesmo de umas férias antecipadas.

- E a Clovers Overs Bros?

- Ela sobrevive sem mim! – Brooke piscou para ele e segurou em sua mão, puxando-o para a plataforma de embarque - Mas o que deu em você para me ligar assim?

- Caridade! – murmurou ele com a boca de lado, sentindo os dedos suados entrelaçados aos de Brooke, não se sentiu muito à vontade.

- Oras essa, você podia convidar sua mãe, Nathan ou Haley, mas eu? Fiquei realmente tentada pelo seu convite, principalmente quando o assunto envolve casamento – Brooke devolveu no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

- Bem, ainda há tempo de desistir se você não quiser – ele arregalou a testa.

- Calado, Lucas Scott, venha, vamos! – eles entregaram as passagens para o homem de terno que ficava em frente as portas de vidro que davam acesso à sala de embarque.

Os dois foram rindo como se tivessem trocando piadas, e Brooke tentava esquecer os seus problemas relacionados a Angie, mas não porque queria se esquecer dos bons momentos em que havia passado com a garotinha, era mais pelo fato de estar sentindo um arrombo no coração do tamanho do mundo de saudades dela. E não havia como superar isso, só mesmo Lucas para ajudá-la daquela forma.

Era exatamente o que Lucas sabia fazer essa vida. Lucas sabia modificá-la, sempre que ela precisava. Ele estava lá.

Afastando a cabeça desses pensamentos que a incomodavam, ela deitou a cabeça no estofado da cadeira do avião, olhando as estrelas brilharem do lado de fora da janela, as luzes do aeroporto piscando.

- Tenho medo de que a Peyton ache isso estranho! – comentou Brooke – E eu não suportaria perder uma amiga na altura do campeonato, não com tantos problemas acontecendo!

- Peyton não tem nada haver com isso, ok? Eu a convidei e você aceitou, é uma viagem entre dois amigos, tudo bem? – sussurrou Lucas bem de perto.

Brooke tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele a acalmava como ninguém, ela se aconchegou em seus braços, encaixando a cabeça em seu peitoral, firme e malhado. Apagou os olhos por um instante querendo acordar no sofá de sua casa, com uma ligação/informação sobre Angie.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, não vai, Lucas?

- Sim, é claro que vai, a viagem ainda nem começou – ele disse com o queixo encaixado em sua cabeça.

Brooke chorou por mais alguns minutos em silêncio, e aos poucos em que decolavam, ela sentia que Lucas estava ao seu lado, era um conforto, uma segurança. Pelo menos alguém estaria ali com ela. Não importa o que aconteceria dali para frente, mas Lucas estaria sempre, sempre ali, e isso era o suficiente.

Quando Brooke se afastou dos braços de Lucas, ela notou que havia adaptado ao seu perfume masculino por um bom tempo, passou a mão no rosto, sentindo ainda molhado pelas lágrimas. Não havia passado muito tempo, mas Lucas também parecia dormir profundamente. Olhou no relógio e constatou que quarenta minutos tinham se passado. E ela mal acreditou que realmente estava ali, com ele. Atravessando o país de avião.

Ela olhou e viu o perfil de Lucas, dormindo como um anjo, parecia tão cansado quanto Brooke. Desejou conversá-lo com ele por mais alguns segundos, mas seria egoísmo da sua parte acordá-lo somente para trocar meia dúzia de palavras inseguras.

Isso, insegura, era exatamente assim que ela estava se sentindo. Afinal de contas, o que as pessoas diriam dessa viagem com o Lucas? O que a Lindsey diria? No pior das hipóteses, o que Peyton diria?

Brooke fechou os olhos tentando se afastar desses pensamentos mais uma vez, e apertou o botão ao lado direito para poltrona descer um pouco a fim de relaxar antes de chegar em Las Vegas. E não foi difícil pegar no nosso novamente.

- Já chegamos! – sussurrou Lucas em seu ouvido – Brooke, acorda!

Brooke pulou assustada para o lado com os dedos de Lucas em seu braço. Ela deu uma última olhada por cima do ombro e viu o sol clareando no horizonte.

- Devo ter dormido bastante – ela deu um sorriso e ficou em pé, ajeitando os cabelos e passando a mão no rosto para acordar.

- Dormiu um tempão – disse Lucas fechando o livro que estava no colo – Eu acordei já faz um tempo e fiquei vendo você dormir. Ainda parece cansada!

- Não mais - respondeu ela sem sinceridade – Obrigada mesmo pela viagem, Lucas.

- Imagina, eu só quero me divertir um pouco – ia dizendo ele enquanto pegava as pequenas bagagens no maleiro.

Assim que entraram no táxi, Brooke tirou o celular da bolsa e o ligou, quem sabe alguma ligação perdida, mas por enquanto não havia nada. Ela o guardou de volta na bolsa, apreciando os primeiros momentos na cidade cheia de luzes.

- Vamos direto para a igreja? – brincou Lucas.

- Oh, claro, marido Lucas! – ela o abraçou de lado – Sabe o que isso me lembra? Aquela nossa noite em Nova York, que você "me pediu" – ela fez aspas com os dedos - em casamento. Sabe... Aquele mesmo dia que você pediu a Peyton!

Brooke esperou que Lucas fizesse algum comentário, mas ele simplesmente fechou a cara, resmungando uma palavra várias vezes.

- Peyton. Peyton. Podemos não falar dela por alguns minutos? – pediu ele.

- Tudo bem – concordou Brooke séria erguendo as mãos como se pedisse desculpas – Sem mais Peytons!

- Obrigado – agradeceu Lucas voltando a sorrir e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Brooke – É por aqui – murmurou batendo a mão no ombro do taxista.

- Está falando mesmo sério? – perguntou Brooke vendo o hotel imenso em que eles estavam parando em frente, cheio de luzes – Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Não para uma lua-de-mel! – riu Lucas abrindo a porta para ela, após entregar alguns dólares para o motorista. Brooke saiu sorridente.

- Obrigada, marido! – e sorriu passando a mão pelo vestido – Tchau taxista, obrigada também! – acenou para ele antes de sair.

Brooke esticou o pescoço olhando para as centenas de janela que subiam em cima, pareciam não ter fim.

- Hotel ou palácio? – perguntou ela quando os guardas de roupas vermelhas e chapéus no mesmo tom com detalhes dourados abriram as portas para eles passarem.

Nem Lucas, nem Brooke agradeceram porque os habitantes daquela cidade eram tão gentis que se toda hora retribuíssem não iam ter saliva pelos próximos dias. O casal passou de braços dado indo em direção à recepção.

- Um quarto extra luxo, certo, sr. Scott? – perguntou a balconista com um sotaque carregado. O casal trocou um olhar sinistro.

- Na verdade, eu queria trocar por duas camas de solteiro, certo?

- É um pouco mais caro – informou a moça.

- Não precisa, Lucas – sussurrou Brooke segurando o seu braço – Não mesmo.

Lucas não deu ouvidos a ela, preferia trocar a cama de casal por duas de solteiro mesmo, não ia submeter-se a constrangimentos com Brooke, estava ali para se divertir. Tirou o cartão de crédito de dentro do terno, entregando à mulher.

- Curta a lua de mel, Brooke Davis! – riu Lucas.

A mulher devolveu o cartão com as chaves, os dois foram para o mesmo quarto, que era tão grande que podiam morar ali pelo resto de suas vidas. Tinha um banheiro enorme do tamanho do quintal da casa da Brooke, uma hidromassagem que ocupava metade.

- Uau, é perfeito! – disse Brooke ao se sentar na cama – É realmente magnífico, Lucas. Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer, só vamos curtir! – respondeu ele tirando o terno e jogando na cama, cansado de viajar com aquelas roupas pesadas.

Brooke escolheu a outra cama para se sentar, deixou o celular de lado. Ela sentiu um barulho vindo de dentro da bolsa, levou alguns segundos para perceber que era o seu celular tocando. A ruiva puxou o zíper apressada e tirou o celular de dentro.

- Mamãe?

Lucas sentiu o estômago aquietar, achou por um segundo que fosse Peyton, e desejou no fundo que não fosse. Não queria que ela atrapalhasse esses dias que passaria ao lado de Brooke. Ele ficou em pé, vagando pelo quarto, com uma latinha de refrigerante nas mãos, comendo os biscoitos que estavam no pote de doces.

- Você não tem o direito de intervir nas minhas coisas, mamãe – disse ela brava aos berros – É o meu trabalho, é o meu serviço! – Brooke desligou o celular, prestes a ter um ataque de raiva.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lucas que quase soltou um "tudo bem?" mas sabia que não estava.

- É a minha mãe, é o meu serviço, é a minha vida... Está tudo desmoronando, Lucas! – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele piscou firme e caminhou até ela com os braços abertos, Brooke se aninhou em torno dele, deitando a cabeça de lado em seu ombro, segurando muito para não chorar naquela viagem que deveria ser tão especial para Lucas. E para ela, também.

- Estamos aqui para curtir, relaxar – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos dela – Por que não desliga o celular um pouco?

- Eu até queria, mas... Não posso! – sussurrou com a voz rouca, quase chorando – Estou esperando outras ligações mais importantes!

Eles perderam a noção do tempo, abraçados ali, no meio do quarto de hotel. Lucas beijou a sua cabeça e em seguida se afastou.

- Eu tenho medo de voltar a Tree Hill!

- Não precisamos, por enquanto.

- Um dia teremos que voltar as nossas vidas habituais, Lucas Scott!

- E quem disse que as nossas vidas serão as mesmas depois de Las Vegas? – brincou Lucas pegando a carteira e colocando no bolso da calça de trás.

- Não brinca! – sorriu Brooke – Eu desejaria que tudo acontecesse de outra forma, que não fôssemos os mesmos quando voltarmos!

Lucas abriu a porta indicando a livre passagem para Brooke para o corredor, mas ela voltou para buscar a bolsa e o celular jogados em cima cama.

- Deve ser muito importante mesmo – disse Lucas com rugas na testa, fazendo um biquinho e apontando para o celular dela – Algum namorado realmente especial dessa vez!

- Não seja bobo – disse ela sacudindo a cabeça – Eu não estou apaixonada!

- Posso ver pelos os seus olhos que está, Brooke! – disse ele enquanto apertava o botão para chamar o elevador – Chega a ser óbvio.

Brooke riu alto, com a alça da bolsa pendurada no ângulo entre o braço e ante-braço, o celular bem seguro na mão direita.

- É só o Dr. Copeland... – disse ela quando as portas do elevador se abriram, encararam suas faces do outro lado, no espelho.

- Dr. Copeland? Hm... Aprovo o namoro! – disse Lucas franzindo o cenho, mordendo os lábios.

- Não seja bobo, Lucas. Dr. Copeland nunca se apaixonaria por uma garota como eu! – disse ela apertando o botão para descer.

- Por que não? Bonita, inteligente, prestativa! Você é tudo o que os homens querem, Brooke Davis!

Ela riu alto e as portas do elevador se dividiram ao meio, eles atravessaram o saguão dando risada.

- Ethan é uma pessoa muito especial, eu... Eu não brincaria com os sentimentos dele!

- Ethan? Primeiro nome? Já estão tão íntimos assim? – perguntou Lucas.

- Não, somente amigos – Brooke descia com Lucas as escadas de mármore do hotel – Não sei se devia ter seguido em frente a conversa com Ethan. Achei muito egoísmo da minha parte me apaixonar justamente quando Angie estava na sala de cirurgia, enfrentando problemas muito mais sérios!

- Todos problemas relacionados ao coração são sérios, Brooke. Inclusive os sentimentos! – disse Lucas abrindo a porta do táxi parado ali na frente, aguardando a vez de passageiros.

- Não brinca com isso! – devolveu Brooke séria.

- Sério, Brooke, você pode ser qualquer outra coisa, menos egoísta – disse Lucas olhando profundamente nos seus olhos, sentado ao seu lado – Sem contar que... O amor não tem data marcada para chegar, ele simplesmente aparece nos momentos mais impróprios – Lucas piscou seriamente para ela – Se você gosta mesmo desse cara, devia correr atrás. Lutar por ele!

Brooke o encarou por mais alguns segundos.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Lucas?

- Você é o cara mais sensato que eu tive a felicidade de conhecer.

Ele deu um sorrisinho, aquele mesmo galã de sempre. E eles ficaram em silêncio, este foi quebrado pelo taxista que perguntava aonde eles iriam.

- Tomar café da manhã, o melhor lugar que você conhece.

- Fala sério, Lucas, você não pode gastar todo o seu dinheiro comigo!

- E quem disse que eu vou pagar a conta?

Ela pareceu assustada.

- Brincadeira! Eu me encarrego disse, pode ficar tranqüila, minha noiva! – ela deitou no ombro dele, segurando o seu braço – Te pedi em casamento e exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu vou tratar você – ele fez uma pausa - Como minha esposa!

- Amizade com bônus? Hm... Gostei disso! – riu ela se lembrando de alguns anos atrás.

- Não voltaremos os mesmos para Tree Hill assim – disse Lucas olhando o trânsito pelo pela manhã nas ruas de Vegas.

- Promete mesmo? – perguntou ela com a voz baixinha.

- Prometo!


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 02.**

- Haley... – Nathan entrou na cozinha, enquanto ela batia o mingau na tigela vermelha para entregar a Jamie que apoiava os braços na bancada, esperando o café da manhã.

- Nathan, o que foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Haley decifrando a sua expressão, deixando a tigela vermelha em cima da bancada de mármore, Jamie sequer tocou na comida, querendo prestar atenção na conversa.

- Jamie... Por favor, vá para o quarto! – disse Nathan autoritário.

- Mas...

- Agora! – disse com a voz grossa, como fazia raríssimas vezes com o filho.

Jamie pareceu emburrado, pegou sua tigela de mingau, desceu da cadeira e saiu correndo descalço pelo piso de madeira.

- O que houve? Por que todo esse drama? – perguntou Haley aproximando de Nathan.

- Dan... Ele... Ele está morto!

Haley arregalou os olhos, colocou a mão sobre a boca, estupefata.

- O que... O que...

- O carro da babá Carrie foi visto pelas redondezas – disse Nathan – Só pode ter sido aquela vaca!

Haley sentou no lugar de Jamie, colocou as mãos no meio dos cabelos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Foi minha culpa... Eu trouxe aquela psicopata para dentro da nossa casa. Eu sinto muito, Nathan – ela ficou em pé, caminhou até o marido, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu sinto muito!

- Não se preocupe, Hales. Não foi sua culpa! – Nathan a beijou na testa, ela abraçou-o pela cintura, afundando o rosto no peitoral do marido – Ninguém a conhecia, e... Além do mais, Dan teve o que mereceu!

Haley desabou em lágrimas, os dois ficaram algum tempo aos sussurros na cozinha, pensando no que fazer sobre. Como contariam a Jamie, a Lucas, a Deb e aos demais.

- Eu... Eu vou conversar com o Jamie! – disse Nathan – E vou levá-lo comigo até a casa do Lucas!

Haley parou olhando para o marido.

- O Lucas... Ele viajou!

- Para onde?

- Ele viajou com Peyton! – disse Haley abaixando os olhos, decepcionada por ter dado o conselho do amigo escolher uma das três amigas. Ela não tinha culpa pelo ocorrido, mas se sentia cheia dela – Eles se entenderam, eu acho!

- Eu... Eu ligo para ele mais tarde! Vou procurar minha mãe, então... E deixar o Jamie com o Skills enquanto eu vou para o hospital ver o corpo dele.

- Não quer ajuda? – perguntou Haley segurando em sua mão.

- Não... Tudo bem, vá avisar Brooke e o restante do pessoal! – Nathan a beijou na testa outra vez – Vamos dar um velório para ele, mesmo que ele não mereça!

Haley assentiu com a cabeça, pegou sua bolsa, a chave de seu carro e caminhou em direção à porta. Ela, não soube como, dirigiu até a casa de Brooke, com a cabeça nas nuvens, estacionou o carro embaixo de uma sombra e saiu para apertar a campainha da casa.

"Talvez ela tenha ido trabalhar" disse Haley impaciente, cansada de esperar por ninguém, batendo o sapato impaciente no chão repetidas vezes "Vou até a loja!".

Descendo os degraus em direção ao jardim, a porta se abriu, e a voz familiar de Peyton soou pela rua.

- Haley? O que faz aqui?

Ela virou o pescoço, vendo a figura de Peyton na porta, parada.

"Ué? Lucas... Lucas não teria feito sua escolha? Ele prometera que faria naquela mesma noite, compraria as passagens para um lugar legal, e...". Haley tinha precipitado em achar que a escolha seria Peyton. Haley aproximou dela, e o sorriso da loira sumiu de repente.

- O que aconteceu?

- Por onde anda a Brooke?

- Não sei, talvez tenha dormido na casa de alguém – disse Peyton olhando por cima do ombro – Aqui ela não está, mas... O que houve? Por que essa carinha triste, colega?

"Lucas... Ele escolheu Brooke!" pensou Haley, totalmente incrédula. A amiga desejou que ele estivesse fazendo a coisa certa, sem mais jogos ou brincadeiras!

- Dan veio a falecer esta manhã, Peyton! – disse Haley com os ombros cansados, com o choro enroscado – Eu... – ela abraçou a amiga e começou a chorar – Eu me sinto culpada pela morte dele, Peyton!

- Calma, Haley, vamos entrar... Vamos tomar um chá! – Peyton levou a amiga para dentro da casa, fechando a porta em suas costas.

Algum tempo depois, Haley se tranqüilizou com ajuda do chá de Peyton, ela enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos e segurando a caneca verde cheia de chá, Peyton perguntou a ela.

- E... Como o Lucas reagiu?

- Ele ainda não sabe! Quero dizer... Nathan vai procurá-lo, achei que fosse melhor assim, eu não suportaria dar essa notícia a ele!

- Entendo. Lucas tem passado por tanta coisa ultimamente – comentou Peyton triste – Eu também não suportaria fazer algo do tipo! – ela foi para o quarto, buscar o telefone – Vou ligar para Brooke!

- Não! – disse Haley quase como um grito, mas percebeu a espontaneidade, e tentou consertar rapidamente – Quero dizer... Não vamos interrompê-la, ela deve estar se divertindo com alguém... E além do mais, essas notícias não se dão por telefone!

- Certo! – concordou Peyton desligando o telefone com um "pi" – Que horas vai ser o velório?

- Não sabemos, acho que vai ser amanhã! – disse Haley preocupada com Lucas e Brooke, por onde os dois tinham se metido – Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Qual é, Brooke? Você não veio até aqui, comigo, para comer apenas meio pedaço de um croissant de frango?

- Não estou com fome – disse ela ao limpar os lábios com um guardanapo de papel com muita delicadeza – Sério.

- Você parece cansada, não quer voltar ao hotel e relaxarmos?

- Acha mesmo que eu viria até Las Vegas e perderia a oportunidade de visitar os melhores shoppings com as melhores roupas do país?

- Achei que tivesse vindo somente por minha companhia – brincou Lucas enquanto eles caminhavam para fora da enorme padaria, passando pelo caixa.

- Sempre modesto – sorriu Brooke em resposta, pegando um folhetinho nas mãos – Veja só, vão dar uma festa para os recém-casados no Treasure Island!

Lucas entregava os cartões magnéticos para o caixa da padaria, enquanto tirava a carteira do bolso, Brooke nem ao menos tentou freá-lo porque sabia que não ia acertar as contas agora, além do mais, ela podia compensar em outras coisas mais tarde.

- Vamos à festa? – perguntou ela com o folheto nas mãos, acompanhando-o para fora do estabelecimento.

- Nem ao menos somos casados, Brooke! – respondeu ele como se explicasse a uma criança que dois mais dois eram quatro.

- Ninguém precisa saber – ela ainda estava com os olhos focados no convite cor-de-rosa vendo os anúncios – Vai ser um evento importante, em um dos lugares mais famosos do mundo, terão pessoas de elite, com várias roupas, modas e muito fashion! Além do mais, podemos conhecer pessoas importantes que podem comentar sobre o seu livro!

- Uma festa gratuita vai todo esse tipo de gente? – perguntou Lucas com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sim, é claro, nós vamos, oras! Brincadeira... Mas vão estar lá pessoas de todos os tipos! – dizia Brooke contando com seus argumentos para convencer Lucas – Vão ter mulheres bonitas!

- E casadas! – lembrou Lucas.

- Qual é? Nem todas lá dentro são casadas. Eu, por exemplo – disse ela sincera – E aposto que terão centenas de outras garotas também solteiras com caras solteiros.

- Achei que você fosse fiel ao Ethan! – brincou Lucas enquanto eles caminhavam pelas ruas, entre um bairro nobre com vários casarões e um lugar bem tranqüilo, arborizado.

- Primeiro, se eu estivesse com o Ethan, eu não estaria aqui ao seu lado, agora! – ela enumerou com os dedos – Segundos, se eu estivesse a fim de beijar alguém, eu teria sugerido alguma espécie de "swing" entre casais, e... – ela apertou o seu braço – Por favor, vamos? Vamos? Vamos?

Lucas não parecia convencido.

- Com tantas baladas boas, entre jovens, por que você insistiu nessa? Pra mim, parece tão careta...

- Você que é careta! – brincou ela – E, pense pelo lado bom, é de graça, você não vai precisar gastar muito dinheiro.

- Me dê um motivo plausível, e nós iremos.

- Vários – voltou ela a contar com os dedos – Lá não terão jovens, com carinhas de bebê, tentando passar cantadas idiotas em cima da gente. Provavelmente será um lugar bem mais sossegado do que essas baladinhas de sétima série! E... Não terão tantas garotas dando em cima de você!

- Está com ciúmes de mim? – quis saber Lucas, rindo – Não pode estar falando sério...

- Prefiro que você esteja solteiro, bebendo comigo ao invés de se agarrar com qualquer outra piranha na minha frente.

- Ciúmes? Sério? Achei que tivesse superado essa fase! – insistiu ele.

Brooke soltou um suspiro, vencida. Revirou os olhos e disse.

- Tá bem, tá bem, eu confesso. Eu tenho ciúmes dos meus amigos, de todos eles. Isso inclui você, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Tim... – ela havia pronunciado o nome que ele menos desejava ouvir: Peyton!

Lucas fechou a cara imediatamente e Brooke percebeu que era o momento certo para permanecer calada.

– Certo. Desculpa.

E os dois caminharam em silêncio, por mais algum tempo, sem falar mais nada. Até que atingiram um local coberto onde havia outros carros amarelos, com listras pretas e brancas, conhecidos como táxi.

- Vamos voltar ao hotel – disse ele, ainda sério.

- Por favor, me desculpa!

- Não, tudo bem! – disse ele fazendo um gesto bobo com as mãos.

- Eu sei que é uma responsabilidade enorme eu ter viajado com você para te ajudar a superar os seus sentimentos, mas me desculpa se eu não sou a parceira certa para isso!

- Brooke! – parou Lucas ao lado dela ainda mais sério – Você não está viajando comigo por uma obrigação. Foi porque eu te convidei, foi porque eu quis, entendeu bem? Você não precisa fazer nada para me ajudar a superar ou qualquer outra coisa, certo?

- Ah – ela assentiu, meio perdida – Certo – concordou, por fim, antes mesmo de absorver todas as palavras que ele havia dito.

Dessa vez, Lucas entrou primeiro no carro e a ruiva veio atrás, segurando a sua bolsa. Ele parecia meio chateado após ter ouvido o nome "Peyton", mas sabia que pouco a pouco, eles voltariam a conversar. Brooke desejou que ele não demorasse tanto, adorava quando brincava com ele, as palavras se encaixavam perfeitamente e eles riam feito duas crianças.

- Lucas... Tudo bem se você não quiser ir à balada dos casados, eu... Eu entendo perfeitamente – disse ela compreensiva, o encarando de perfil.

- Não, Brooke, eu... Eu que peço desculpas, por ter sido grosso com você em relação a Peyton, quero dizer... Você não tem culpa, ela é sua amiga!

Brooke fez que sim com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.

- Certo, perdoado – ela piscou – Então... A baladinha vai rolar? – insistiu ela.

Lucas riu de lado, provavelmente pensando: que garota insistente!

- Tudo bem, nós vamos... Mas se eu morrer de tédio, eu te deixo sozinha por lá, tudo bem?

- Sim, vou arranjar uma garota especial para você!

- Achei que tivesse ciúmes de mim!

- Não quando eu for a garota! – piscou Brooke brincando.

Lucas não soube se ria ou se concordava, ou qualquer outra opção. O taxista parou em frente ao hotel, e eles subiram correndo para o quarto.

Os dois deitaram nas camas de solteiro e compartilharam a programação de televisão, acabaram dormindo por algumas horas, almoçaram juntos e foram dar uma volta pela tarde. Ao anoitecer, Lucas estava no chuveiro, enquanto Brooke voltava do shopping com sacolas e vários vestidos maravilhosos para a festa. Afinal de contas, Treasure Island não era para qualquer convidado, e era mentira sobre os ingressos gratuitos. Na verdade, Brooke tinha providenciado os ingressos no Saguão do Hotel horas mais cedo, escondido de Lucas.

Ela sentiu o celular dentro da bolsa tocar, passou o dedo pela tela, aceitando a ligação no iphone.

- Alô?

- Brooke, é sua mãe... Ela ficou doida! – disse a voz de Milicent desesperada – Desculpa estar ligando assim, atrapalhar a sua viagem, mas... Ela veio até a loja, não te encontrou e retirou tudo do lugar, começou a jogar tudo dentro do porta-malas, eu tentei impedir, mas...

- Tudo bem, Mili, tudo bem... Eu converso com ela mais tarde, não precisa se preocupar.

- Tudo bem? Brooke? Ela... Ela levou a loja inteira! – ela falou como se fosse a pior catástrofe do mundo.

Brooke, sinceramente, não parecia tão chocada. Isso era o mínimo que sua mãe podia fazer.

- Certo, Milicent, acho melhor fechar a loja por uns dias, ela ainda pode aparecer com dois aviões como aconteceu no World Trade Center, então, eu sugiro que você tenha cuidado!

- Tudo bem, Brooke, eu prometo que ficarei bem. E quanto a você? Onde está? Com quem você está, afinal de contas?

- É um segredo, colega, mas prometo contar todos os detalhes quando chegarmos em Tree Hill – ela comentou sorridente – É só um amigo, eu garanto!

- Amigo? Sei, sei... – brincou a colega de trabalho – Bom, boa viagem, estamos aguardando por você, digo... Eu e o Mouth estamos aguardando por você! – e desligou.

Brooke soltou um suspiro de alívio, ainda bem que Milicent estava saudável e sua mãe não a atingira fisicamente. Ela passou o dedo pelo celular, escolhendo o telefone de sua mãe, não demorou para que fosse atendida.

- Quem você pensa que é para acabar assim com a minha loja?

- Eu sou a dona dessa empresa, e, aliás, você e sua funcionária deviam fazer o que eu mando!

- Eu sou a estilista dessa loja, caso você não se lembre, e sem mim, nada disso existiria!

- Sem o _meu_ dinheiro, Brooke Davis, _nada_ disso existiria! – corrigiu a sua mãe em alto e bom som.

Brooke pareceu por um segundo sem palavras, mas a sua mãe não lhe deu folga, foi logo jogando centenas de palavras em sua direção como uma navalha.

- Você nem ao menos é responsável o suficiente para estar na loja quando eu apareço por lá!

- Eu tenho direito a férias, coisa que eu não tiro há cinco anos, Victoria!

- Você nunca fez falta mesmo – começou a berrar do outro lado – E aliás, quando voltar, terá uma surpresa desagradável! – e desligou.

- Victoria? Victoria? – chamou Brooke querendo falar com ela, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Escutei os gritos – comentou Lucas abotoando a camisa, ao sair do banheiro trazendo seu perfume para junto do quarto – O que aconteceu?

Brooke Davis ainda de costas, começou a chorar, em pé, segurando o celular em uma das mãos.

- Ela... Ela adora acabar com a minha vida! – comentou Brooke chorando.

- Ei, não faz isso, não chora! – Lucas com cautela se aproximou, envolveu Brooke em seus braços enormes, e os dois ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

Brooke se afastou por meros segundos, e seu olhar encontrou com o de Lucas, ela soube interpretar muito bem o silêncio. Fazia anos que ela não se sentia tão confortável nos braços de alguém, fazia anos que ela não conseguia ver esse mesmo rosto diante do seu.

Não havia mais distância entre os seus lábios, Brooke depositou um beijo molhado no canto direito da boca de Lucas – o beijo pegara mais o rosto do que nos próprios lábios. Ela se afastou por meros desconsideráveis centímetros e voltou a beijá-lo na boca, com mais vigor, com mais sentimento. Lucas tinha os lábios também molhados da água do chuveiro, e com os olhos fechados, ele fez o primeiro movimento em direção à mulher.

Saudade. Era tudo o que Brooke podia descrever daquele beijo que durou uma eternidade, embora tenham se passado apenas meros segundos.

- Certo... – disse ela se afastando, sacudindo a cabeça ao mesmo tempo – Se no primeiro dia estamos assim, até o final da semana estaremos casados com trigêmeos!

Brooke pareceu ter levado na brincadeira, ela se afastou na direção do banheiro, enquanto Lucas ficou parado, apreciando as luzes que destacavam na escuridão de Las Vegas, a cidade era maravilhosa, mas não estava pensando _somente_ na cidade.

- Brooke... – disse por cima do ombro.

Ela estava meio em sincronia em qual vestido escolher para a festa.

- Hm? – perguntou sem coragem o suficiente para encarar os seus olhos.

- Nada – disse ele percebendo que ela não estava tão abalada quanto ele em relação ao beijo repentino. Parecia curada das palavras da mãe, e mais do que isso, tinha ignorado completamente o momento, com a atenção voltada para a combinação da roupa com os sapatos.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os pés livres no carpete do quarto. Quem ele queria enganar? Tinha adorado o beijo! Como... Como se tudo fosse igual a antigamente...

Brooke terminou o banho, e até passar a maquiagem, colocar os brincos, levou mais de duas horas. E durante esse tempo todo, eles não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Ela saiu do banheiro, e parou na porta, encarando Lucas deitado na cama, esperando.

- E... Então? – ela pronunciou depois de horas.

- Você... Você está... – ele parou boquiaberto – Ótima! – disse querendo não passar para ela a realidade, pois teria se entregado tudo o que estava sentindo no momento em relação ao beijo.

Como não tinha significado nada? Como ela podia encarar que nada acontecera entre eles? Ele próprio estava intrigado com isso! Fazia tanto tempo, tanta saudade...

Lucas acompanhou Brooke com seu vestido lilás, todo brilhante, cheio de ondas deslizando até o chão, os seus sapatos pareciam feitos de cristais, e os brincos no mesmo tom.

Ele se perguntava se o beijo realmente teria acontecido, ou se era somente a imaginação dele. Os dois pegaram um táxi, e foram para Treasure Island. Brooke tirou as alianças da bolsa e as entradas.

- Onde você conseguiu? – perguntou sua curiosidade bem alta.

- Sem mais perguntas, Lucas _Davis_ Scott! – disse ela rindo e os dois caminharam de mãos dadas, com as alianças nos dedos, em direção à entrada.

O segurança passou um olhar desconfiado aos dois, Brooke parecia estar decidindo alguma coisa importante na cabeça. Ele resolveu perguntar para saber se era alguma coisa relacionada ao momento no quarto do hotel, do beijo.

- O que está pensando? – perguntou bem próximo a ele.

Os dois atravessaram um corredor todo forrado de um pano viscoso, vermelho e branco, com plantas espalhadas por todo o ambiente.

- Meu nome ficaria bem bonito com... Brooke Davis Scott, sabe que eu gostei?

Lucas sentiu as esperanças murcharem como um balão dentro do peito, ela parecia se divertir com a troca de nomes, e eles chegaram ao ambiente de festa, um lugar escuro, cheio de néons iluminando todos os cantos, com vários garçons atravessando os lugares.

- A elite de Las Vegas, e nós estamos no meio dela, Lucas. Consegue acreditar? – perguntou Brooke empolgada – Olha só o vestido daquela mulher... Totalmente, uau! Eu acabei de ter uma idéia maravilhosa para a minha próxima coleção de roupas!

Lucas pareceu irritado com o egoísmo da amiga, estava mais preocupada em seu trabalho do que pensando no próprio homem ao seu lado que precisava de consolo. Afinal, não era por isso que tinham vindo até Las Vegas? Para se divertirem?

Lucas apoiou os braços no balcão, pedindo as bebidas enquanto Brooke avaliava com os olhos as centenas de vestidos que desfilavam em sua frente.

- Viemos ao lugar certo – ela olhou para ele, reparou as suas linhas no rosto, e viu que o amigo estava zangado – Lucas. O que houve?

- Sinceramente? O que houve? – respondeu ele após virar um pequeno gole de uísque pela goela – Não, deixa para lá, não vamos estragar essa noite.

Brooke o segurou com as duas mãos no braço, e eles se encararam pela primeira vez depois do beijo naquela noite.

- Lucas... Você tem que se abrir comigo, por favor!

- Eu... Eu não queria ter vindo a essa festa! – mentiu Lucas depressa, retirando a aliança do dedo e devolvendo a Brooke.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Lucas, nós... Nós podemos ir embora se você quiser – murmurou ela muito chateada com a grosseira dele, mas não querendo parecer uma convidada chata – Nós podemos ir para o lugar que você quiser, por favor, não fique zangado! – ela passou a mão em seu rosto, roçando de leve o dedão em sua barba, na bochecha, numa espécie de carinho.

- Não... Não estou zangado! – respondeu sentindo uma corrente elétrica descarregar sobre o seu corpo com o toque delicado de Brooke em seu rosto.

- Podemos tirar uma foto de vocês? – perguntou um fotógrafo se aproximando dos dois.

- Não, por favor – disse ela sinceramente – Não... Não estou muito bem! – Brooke estava chateada por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Ela virou as costas e caminhou para um lugar isolado, fechando a aliança dele com força na mão direita, ela quis chorar outra vez por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Por ter perdido Angie, por ter tomado um "coice" de sua mãe, por estar com a leve sensação de traição por culpa de Peyton, e... Por ter brigado com Lucas. Ela queria explodir, estava se controlando ao máximo.

Brooke ergueu os olhos, e o fotógrafo estava sentado ao seu lado, apertando alguns botões da câmera digital nas suas mãos.

- Eu sinto muito pela grosseira do seu marido, não se sinta envergonhada por eu ter escutado!

- Não estou envergonhada – disse Brooke sinceramente, nem sabia que ele havia escutado a conversa – E ele não é o meu marido!

- Certo, mais uma vez, desculpa por estar me intrometendo! – ele terminou de regular a máquina, ficou em pé, mas a ruiva o segurou com a mão no cotovelo.

- Eu preciso de um conselho seu... De verdade – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas não tinha forças para chorar.

- Pois não?

- Você... Você se casaria com o seu melhor amigo?

xxXXxxXXxx

- Eu... Eu não tenho outra opção, Nathan! – disse Haley após ter confessado para o marido que Lucas e Brooke tinham viajado, a escolha que ele fizera – Eu... Eu vou ligar para ele!

- Tudo bem, eu estarei aqui, do seu lado – aconselhou Nathan segurando a mão de Haley – Acho melhor você mesma falar!

Haley, vestida de preto, pronta para o velório de Dan, piscou firme e segurou o telefone com força. Tocou, tocou, ninguém atendeu, então, caiu na secretária eletrônica do celular.

- Ei, Lucas, sou eu, Haley! Escuta... Eu sei que você deve estar em Las Vegas, se divertindo à beça com Brooke, e... Que você deve ter feito a decisão certa sobre quem você realmente ama, mas... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa! – ela parou ofegante – O seu pai, digo, Dan Scott, sofreu um acidente, e... Ele faleceu essa tarde, achei que deveria saber! Me liga assim que receber essa mensagem, estamos esperando por suas respostas, um beijo, Hales! – e desligou, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Nathan.

Peyton abriu a porta da sala com estrondo, vendo os dois sentados no sofá da sala, Haley ergueu a cabeça, abobada com a atitude violenta da amiga.

- Como assim Lucas e Brooke estão em Las Vegas, namorando? – ela estava aos gritos.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Se estiver falando do seu melhor amigo ali – disse o fotógrafo apontando com o pescoço – Sugiro que vá embora, porque ele já está com outra pessoa!

Brooke ergueu os olhos para ver a cena, Lucas estava conversando com outra garota em sua frente, uma garota loira, um pouco mais nova. Ela sentiu as lágrimas vindo à tona outra vez, mas não choraria. Não na frente de Lucas!

- Seu... Seu devorador de loiras! – resmungou ela ao passar por ele, jogando a aliança dele de volta na direção do seu peito.

Lucas parou de conversar com a garota, pegando a aliança que coincidentemente caíra dentro do bolso de sua camisa listrada.

- Essa que acaba de passar aqui é a Brooke, do meu livro! – comentou para a mulher que estava conversando, também era sua fã!

Brooke saiu correndo pelas ruas, chamando por um táxi, só tinha uma decisão a fazer: Ir embora de uma vez por todas para Tree Hill, não estava mais disposta a encarar o seu melhor amigo novamente. Até porque isso lhe causava ciúmes, até um mesmo um certo medo, medo... Um medo juvenil de estar sentindo qualquer coisa nova por ele novamente.

Brooke subiu as escadarias do hotel com pressa, chegou ao quarto, ofegante, com as lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto, manchando a maquiagem. O celular em cima da cama, piscava indicando uma nova mensagem. Sabia que não devia mexer...

Correu até a cama, pegou sua bolsa e sua mala de rodinhas, mas quando ia saindo, a curiosidade foi mais tentadora... Ela voltou para ler a mensagem de voz no celular dele.

_- Ei, Lucas, sou eu, Haley! Escuta... Eu sei que você deve estar em Las Vegas, se divertindo à beça com Brooke, e... Que você deve ter feito a decisão certa sobre quem você realmente ama, mas..._ – Brooke parou incrédula ao ouvir isso – _Eu preciso te contar uma coisa! O seu pai, digo, Dan Scott, sofreu um acidente, e... Ele faleceu essa tarde, achei que deveria saber! Me liga assim que receber essa mensagem, estamos esperando por suas respostas, um beijo, Hales!_ – e a ligação caiu.

Brooke parou chocada com o celular nas mãos. Lucas estava na porta, ofegando, provavelmente tinha pegado um táxi, de volta para o hotel.

- Brooke, eu sinto muito... Não é nada disso o que você está pensando. Eu... Eu gosto mesmo de você, e... – ele parou tentando falar alguma coisa para Brooke.

Ela parecia muito mais séria do que o normal, e segurava o celular dele nas mãos. Ela o interrompeu automaticamente.

- O seu pai morreu hoje, Lucas!

**Nota do Autor: **_É a minha primeira fanfic, espero que vocês gostem... Obrigado pelas reviews, adorei. Obrigado Mandy, e obrigado Unflavored... É uma honra ler o que você escreveu, obrigado!_


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 03.**

- Eu... Eu sinto muito por essa noite, Lucas – disse Brooke no avião, horas mais tarde, com o pescoço virado para o seu companheiro ao lado – Pela noite, e pelo seu pai!

- Não, tudo bem, Brooke – Lucas abaixou a cabeça, e no fundo da janela, as luzes das estrelas piscavam no meio da escuridão – Sei que não foi uma das melhores noites mesmo...

- Eu... Eu não queria que tudo terminasse assim entre a gente... – sussurrou Brooke sinceramente, com os olhos miúdos – Você tem sido a minha calma, ultimamente. Ao seu lado... Eu tenho esquecido de todos os meus problemas.

Lucas não abriu a boca, durante toda essa declaração de amizade que Brooke havia despejado naquele momento.

- Não... Tudo bem – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu, e isso a quebrou por dentro, sentiu-se despedaçada. Como ele podia simplesmente dizer aquilo? Não tinha nada a acrescentar?

Brooke voltou a se ajeitar no lugar, completamente confusa com os seus pensamentos, não sabia se devia estar triste pela morte de Dan essa noite, mas feliz por estar tudo bem com o seu amigo Lucas, ao seu lado, sem estar beijando a garota daquela boate.

- Vamos estar de volta a Tree Hill dentro de algumas horas – disse Lucas olhando para Brooke – Podemos fingir que nada disso aconteceu, ok?

- Eu... – Brooke abriu a boca para dizer que isso era impossível, Peyton não era estúpida, teria percebido a ausência dos dois – Eu... Tudo bem! – por fim acabou concordando. Era Lucas quem estava pedindo, afinal.

Eles não conversaram pela viagem e tampouco dormiram, estavam tristes demais para dormirem, e embora estivessem muito cansados, não estavam nem um pouco a fim de dormirem, os pensamentos trabalhavam em suas cabeças como máquinas.

O avião pousou já estava clareando, eles desceram ainda sob um silêncio sepulcral, eles foram esperar pela mala de Brooke na esteira rolante, a de Lucas estava presa em suas mãos, pelas alças.

- Te espero lá fora – disse Lucas – No ponto de táxi!

- Certo – disse Brooke com os braços cruzadas, muito chateada no fundo.

Além de mudo, ele estava sendo grosseiro. Em tempos de amizade, Lucas nunca teria deixado Brooke sozinha, um minuto sequer. Tudo estava desmoronando... Talvez, talvez fosse um erro voltar a gostar dele, cogitou ela.

Ela veio com a sua mala rolando, por trás do homem, com uma cara muito deprimida, e os óculos escuros para esconder as olheiras enormes. Eles entraram no táxi e seguiram diretamente para a casa de Brooke, ela desceu.

- Te encontro em algumas horas no enterro – disse Brooke querendo passar em casa somente para deixar a mala. Não queria chegar lá juntamente com Lucas, ainda mais com bagagens nas mãos, seria muito óbvio.

O táxi seguiu o seu caminho assim que Brooke virou as costas, puxando a mão com a mão esquerda, e escolhendo a chave da porta, no meio de outras chaves. Ela enfiou a chave na porta, e ao abrir encontrou a casa vazia.

- Peyton? – berrou ela, mas não houve resposta.

Brooke subiu até o seu quarto, tirou o óculos escuro, foi lavar o rosto, e ouviu barulho de passos no andar debaixo. Ela desceu pé ante pé na escada, para ver quem era. Para o seu alívio, era a sua colega de trabalho, Milicent. Estava de costas, com os cabelos sujos e mal lavados.

- Mili, que...

Milicent virou o rosto em sua direção. Seu rosto estava todo roxo, cheio de hematomas, parecia ter formato de dedos. Seus olhos estavam inchados, sua bochecha cortada do queixo até a orelha, e seu nariz totalmente deformado.

- Mili... O que houve, o que... – Brooke estendeu os braços em sua direção, muito preocupada.

- Uma garota... Ela tentou roubar a sua loja, e eu impedi... – disse Milicent com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Então... Quando estava indo embora para trancar tudo, um homem... Ele me atacou, tenho certeza de que foi alguma coisa relacionada com aquela garota... E...

- Qual era o nome dela? Você já foi à polícia denunciar o caso? – perguntou Brooke preocupada, segurando a amiga pelos ombros, pensou rapidamente se sua mãe não teria feito isso.

- Não... Eu não tive coragem – disse Milicent debulhando em lágrimas, ela se sentou no sofá, Brooke ao seu lado, segurando as suas mãos – Eu... Não tenho nem forças mais para chorar!

- Meu Deus, vai ficar tudo bem... Acredite em mim, Mili! – Brooke apertava as suas mãos com força – Eu estou aqui... Sou a sua melhor amiga, e nada mais vai te acontecer! – Brooke a abraçou com delicadeza para não fazer os hematomas doerem.

- E... Tem mais uma coisa, Brooke! – disse Milicent erguendo o pescoço, com dificuldade de abrir os olhos. Era deprimente ver a amiga naquele estado como se tivesse apanhado feito um saco de pancadas – Peyton... O quarto dela está vazio!

- O que? Como assim? – Brooke ficou em pé de repente, saiu correndo na direção do quarto da melhor amiga e viu a cama bem arrumada, todos os móveis no lugar, mas não havia mais os livros, nem o notebook, e nem mesmo as roupas dela espalhadas. O que era muito estranho – O que houve com Peyton? O que aconteceu?

- Não... Não fui trabalhar hoje – disse Milicent ainda extasiada – Sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe – Brooke passou a mão em seus cabelos – Vai ficar tudo bem!

Milicent ainda chorava, sem parar, sendo aparada por Brooke.

- Isso tudo é minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse ido...

- Não, Brooke, não é a sua culpa. Foi eu quem impediu a menina que roubasse a sua loja! Se eu não tivesse feito isso, talvez eu ainda estaria inteira!

- E... E se não foi a menina? E se foi a minha mãe?

- Brooke, não... – ia dizendo Milicent – Sua mãe nunca faria isso, pelo amor de Deus, Brooke!

Brooke mexeu a cabeça e andava de um lado para o outro, desamparada, pensativa. Parou ao lado da base do telefone e apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica.

"Olá Senhor Brooke Penelope Davis, estamos te ligando para informar que o pedido de adoção foi um sucesso! Já conversamos com o gerente da agência e ele achou que você é uma pessoa ideal para começar a construir uma família. Por favor, entre em contato o mais rápido possível."

Brooke queria comemorar, queria soltar um grito de felicidade, mas as circunstâncias a impediam. O pai de Lucas havia falecido, Milicent fora espancada, e Peyton havia sumido por motivos desconhecidos. Se ela comemorasse a sua adoção, seria totalmente egoísmo da sua parte.

- Milicent... Você já deve estar sabendo, mas... O pai de Lucas, Dan Scoot, ele veio a falecer, e nós estamos indo para o enterro. Se você quiser, pode vir com a gente.

- Eu sinto muito, não estou com cabeça para isso – disse ela se levantando – Você não se importa em me levar para casa?

- Claro que não, óbvio! – disse Brooke piscando várias vezes – Você é a minha melhor amiga, e eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu!

As duas se abraçaram com muita força no meio da sala.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Tio Lucas – disse Jamie se aproximando da perna do tio.

- Hey, buddy! – Lucas estava em pé, embaixo da árvore, na sombra, bem ao lado do túmulo que o próprio Dan havia construído, ele acariciou a cabeça de Jamie mas sem dar muita atenção.

- Fiz um desenho para você... – Jamie ergueu a folha branca com rabiscos, havia três pessoas no desenho, e uma delas tinha asas e voava – Esse é o vovô Dan – ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu Haley sorrindo, não por felicidade, como um incentivo do filho continuar a contar a história para o tio – E... Minha mãe me contou que ele virou um anjo com asas muito grandes, capaz de voar até o céu!

- Sim, Jamie, é verdade – disse Lucas agachando, ficando cara a cara com o garotinho que usava um smoking infantil – Dan Scott foi para o céu! – Lucas não sabia ao certo se a palavra céu se encaixava na mesma frase que Dan, olhou por cima do ombro e viu Nathan concentrado, olhando fixo para o caixão, muito triste, mas sem representar ressentimentos.

Dan havia matado Keith, o seu próprio irmão, e talvez estivesse recebendo o castigo merecido. Lucas afagou Jamie com a mão, em seus cabelos, pegou o desenho e olhou atentamente para os detalhes.

Jamie virou as costas para o caixão e correu até o casal Nathan e Haley, enfiou-se entre as pernas dos dois, voltando a ficar em silêncio.

Após reparar o desenho, Lucas olhou por cima, procurando algum sinal de uma garota loira, ou de qualquer outro rosto familiar. Sua mãe estava ao lado de Andy, e sua irmã Lily carregava flores brancas nas mãos. Os três choravam, abraçados, em conjunto, como uma família.

Lucas contornou o caixão e foi até os três, abraçando-os juntamente, e sentiu uma vontade imensa de por tudo aquilo para fora, começou a chorar com os três. Entrelaçados em um abraço firme, forte, como uma família completa.

- Ele fez muito mal para gente – disse Karen com a voz abafada – Mas... Ele não merecia morrer daquela forma!

Lucas ao erguer a visão, embaçada por causa das lágrimas, viu Peyton se aproximar, com um ramalhete de flores nas mãos, ela aproximou, sem demonstrar muitos sentimentos, e depositou as flores vermelhas em cima do caixão.

Lucas permaneceu em pé, parado, esperando que ela viesse em sua direção, mas Peyton virou as costas, e abraçou Nathan, Haley, Jamie. Depois disso, virou as costas e caminhou entre os diversos túmulos naquele cemitério.

- Eu... Eu já volto! – disse para os pais, e saiu correndo.

Lucas correu até alcançar Peyton, chamou-a pelo nome, ela finalmente atendeu, totalmente depressiva.

- Peyton... Peyton! Por que você não foi falar comigo?

Ela o encarou por alguns momentos, com aqueles olhos azuis, brilhante, profundos como o oceano.

- Sabe... Eu passei os dois últimos dias preocupada com você. Com o que tinha acontecido com você! E você estava se divertindo em Las Vegas!

- Peyton, as coisas não são assim, eu...

- Eu sinto muito, Lucas. Mas desde os últimos quatro anos, você não é a mesma pessoa. Você não tem me dado atenção, você... Você esqueceu de mim, eu sei disso!

- Peyton, eu só estava esfriando a cabeça, eu precisava viajar, fugir um pouco dessa realidade. Esquecer o meu passado com Lindsey, e...

- Certo. Esqueceu o seu passado com Lindsey, e agora esqueça o seu passado com Peyton também! – ela virou as costas, continuando a caminhada, Lucas estava em sua cola, preocupado.

Lucas tentava se justificar dizendo o quanto precisava daquela viagem, mas Peyton pouco se importava, caminhava sem dizer nada, até que parou, com muita raiva e disse:

- Uma vez... A Brooke me perguntou o que era pior: uma amiga mentindo na cara dela ou um casal de amigos mentindo pela suas costas. Agora eu sei qual é a resposta! As duas! As duas machucam!

- Peyton... Brooke é minha melhor amiga, eu não faria nada com ela!

- Você quer que eu acredite mesmo nisso? Você fez um convite de casamento para ela, eu fiquei sabendo pela secretária eletrônica da Haley, eu ouvi a mensagem de voz que ela mandou para você em Las Vegas, Lucas!

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei porque você se importa tanto!

- Por que eu me importo? Porque eu amo você, Lucas. Porque eu lutei para te conquistar, lutei até com a minha melhor amiga para ficar com você. Passei um ano inteiro sem a amizade da Brooke, e ainda voltei para Tree Hill querendo você. Agora, eu não quero nenhum dos dois. Nem você, nem Brooke.

- Certo – disse Lucas em sua frente, apontando o indicador em sua face – Você está certa, é isso mesmo o que você quer, não é mesmo?

Peyton não respondeu, tinha vomitado as palavras em sua garganta tão de repente, que nem se dera conta de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Pelo visto, Lucas estava implorando pela amizade morte dela, ou pelo menos pelas cinzas disso tudo.

- Você fez a sua escolha, não fez? – perguntou Peyton – Quero dizer, você escolheu Brooke, foi uma escolha, ok?

- Não foi uma escolha para decidir a minha vida, Peyton. Foi apenas para alguns dias, alguém para me divertir, me distrair. Brooke precisava me ajudar a superar tudo isso!

- Lucas... Eu só quero fazer uma vez na vida ter a opção de escolha, e você não deu essa abertura quando estava com Lindsey.

- Eu... Eu estou te dando agora essa abertura, Peyton. Você tem a opção de me escolher ou jogar fora para sempre!

Peyton parou, suspirando. Só então, Lucas havia notado que ainda segurava o desenho de Jamie nas mãos.

- Eu... Eu estou jogando você fora – sibilou e disse com mais firmeza – Para sempre!

Peyton esbarrou de leve em Lucas ao passar, e ele não virou a cabeça para enxergá-la sumir. Ela estava fazendo uma escolha, e ele ia obedecer. Escutou ela de longe, soluçar de choro, mas não correu atrás, quem estava precisando de consolo no momento, era ele. Não ela.

- Lucas... Eu sinto muito – resmungou Brooke se aproximando – Eu vi a briga de vocês, de longe, e...

- Está tudo bem – resmungou, contrariado, ele começou a subir de volta, em direção ao enterro de Dan, como se deixasse Brooke falando sozinha. Ela sentiu como se aquilo fosse um tapa em sua cara.

Lucas jogou a folha cheia de desenhos para trás, como se fosse um lixo qualquer. Brooke o pegou ainda no ar, quando caia em direção ao gramado. Era um desenho de Jamie, ela reconheceria a quilômetros de distância.

Ainda assim, ela não desistiu, Brooke foi atrás, mas não de Lucas. Ela foi para assistir o enterro. Ficou o tempo todo ao lado de Nathan e Haley, com o desenho de Jamie nas mãos.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Eu sinto muito, Brooke – disse Haley naquela noite, em um jantar especial em sua casa.

O enterro tinha terminado, a ruiva passara em casa para tomar um bom banho, descansar e trocar de roupa.

- Não, está tudo bem mesmo, Haley – disse Brooke acendendo as velas na mesa – Lucas... Ele está balanceado, nós vamos nos entender!

- E... Mudando de assunto – ia dizendo Haley enquanto colocava os pratos sobre a mesa – Aquele convidado especial vem?

- Sim, eu conversei com o Dr. Copeland, ele operou a Angie, ele vem vindo acompanhado.

- Como assim, acompanhado? – perguntou Haley – Achei que vocês estivessem se pegando nos bastidores.

- Deixa disso, Haley, ele é só um amigo para quem eu devo um favor!

- Um favor? Sei – riu Haley.

Jamie entregou correndo na sala, carregando seus novos desenhos.

- Ei, Tia Brooke, não fique chateada, eu também fiz um desenho que nem o do Tio Lucas para você! – ele estendeu a folha, cheia de rabiscos para ela.

- Ei, handsome, eu amei! – disse ela ao ver uma mulher cheia de brincos, usando um vestido longo e vermelho, no fundo havia duas pessoas – Quem são esses dois?

- É o Tio Lucas e a Tia Peyton, eles estão se casando! – disse Jamie apoiando os braços em cima da mesa.

Brooke sentiu o estômago afundar, e a briga entre os dois veio à sua cabeça novamente. Não conseguira escutar nada da discussão, mas tinha sido terrível.

- Obrigada – sorriu Brooke meio sem graça, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Haley a encarava de longe, sentindo o clima.

Nathan se aproximou, conversando com alguém, esse alguém era Lucas. Vestido em uma camisa xadrez, bem apertada no corpo, assim como a calça jeans. Ele acenou para Brooke como se fosse uma mera conhecida. Ela teve que se segurar muito bem para não chorar.

- Jamie, vá brincar um pouco com o seu videogame – disse Haley dando alguns tapinhas em suas costas.

- Sim, mamy! – ele saiu arrastando a meia pelo chão de madeira.

Então, a campainha tocou, Haley esticou os olhos na direção de Brooke, provavelmente era o Dr. Copeland.

- Eu atendo – disse Nathan.

- Eu vou buscar mais talhes – disse Haley.

Como se fosse combinado, os dois saíram por portas opostas, deixando Lucas e Brooke sozinhos na sala de jantar. Eles se entreolharam e voltaram a fingir que a decoração da mesa estava mais interessante do que o silêncio.

- Lucas, me desculpe, por tudo o que aconteceu em Vegas – disse Brooke cansada daquilo tudo – Sinceramente, eu não sei mais o que fazer para consertar isso.

- Está tudo bem, Brooke, de verdade – disse sinceramente – A culpa foi minha também.

- Eu... Eu realmente gosto de você, Lucas, mas desse jeito, você está me machucando, mais ainda depois de tudo o que enfrentamos no passado. Porque nós agora somos adultos, não mais aqueles adolescentes inconseqüentes.

- Eu sei, Brooke, assino embaixo – ele disse, ainda muito quieto – Eu também gosto muito de você!

Brooke deu um suspiro, o seu amigo Ethan veio apareceu na porta, trazendo um vinho internacional nas mãos, com uma fita de presente amarrada na ponta. Seu sorriso irradiava felicidade.

- Boa noite! – disse parado na porta, encarando os dois, de braços cruzados.

- Doutor Copeland! – exclamou Brooke animada, indo com os abraços abertos em sua direção para um abraço – Não veio acompanhado? – perguntou ela enquanto o abraçava.

Lucas ficou para trás, com a cara amarrada, estendeu a mão cumprimentando Ethan sem muita hospitalidade.

- Minha atual namorada... Ela vem chegando! – disse Ethan apontando com o dedão por cima do ombro – Ela só foi até o carro buscar a bolsa!

Passado poucos segundos, Ethan olhou por cima do ombro.

- Ela está demorando. Brooke, você poderia ver o que está acontecendo com ela?

- Ah, claro – disse ela tímida, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Embora ficasse toda vermelha, estava acostumada a fazer amizades com pessoas quaisquer.

Brooke abriu a porta da sala, caminhou pelo jardim florido da casa dos Scotts, desceu os degraus da escada principal, vendo o chafariz funcionar, e um carro enorme estacionado na frente, parecia como uma caminhonete. Mas o carro estava completamente fechado, os vidros erguidos.

Mesmo assim, ela desceu até lá, bateu com os dedos no vidro, e a porta se abriu. O rosto de uma mulher loira, de olhos claros apareceu. Brooke se assustou com a familiaridade.

- Lindsey, mas que surpresa agradável! – murmurou Brooke fingindo animação ao ver a namorada de Ethan ali.

**Nota do Autor:**_ Eu queria colocar a Peyton como namorada do Dr. Ethan, mas... Achei melhor colocar a Lindsey, e a Peyton vai aparecer no jantar, vai dizer muitas coisas sobre a Brooke. E não vai mais uma briga entre a Brooke e a Peyton... Porque a Lindsey também vai entrar no meio! E... As coisas vão esquentar, juro. Obrigado pela reviwe, Nicolle. xD, continuei só porque você mandou review. _


End file.
